Betting On Malfoy
by not ginger yet
Summary: So there's a lot of Draco/Hermione betting fics, but this isn't really a romance so much as just crack humor.


"Fine then, Nott. So you're giving me a bet that I can't get a girl to kiss me then?" Malfoy asked, the smirk he wore dripping into his voice.

"Not just any girl, you git. I get to pick," Nott replied. Malfoy's smirk faltered, but only for a moment.

"No matter who you pick, I can do it. I exude sexiness," Malfoy stated confidently. Nott snorted, but with a glare from the blonde, he transfigured his laugh into a cough and returned to speaking to pick who the (un)lucky girl would be.

"Granger," Nott decided after a moment. Malfoy stared at him, knowing he must have heard him wrong- it had sounded like he'd just decided on Granger, the mudblood.

"Sorry, what? Did you say stranger?" Malfoy asked for clarification. Nott shook his head; it was his turn to smirk now. Malfoy's face was one of disgust. "No, not in a million years." But Nott pointed to the paper Malfoy had signed just minutes previously- it was a magical contract stating that Malfoy had to comply with the dare that Nott picked for him, or else a terrible punishment would be brought on him, one that he'd rather not even think about.

"Oh, I should _kill_ you, Nott," Malfoy growled. At this moment, Blaise walked into the Slytherin common room.

"Why are we killing him? I was never a fan anyway," Blaise drawled. Nott showed Blaise the magical contract and explained.

"You see, I made a bet with Malfoy. He has to get Granger to kiss him before the end of the month," Nott explained with his smirk remaining. Blaise looked horrified.

"But sweetums, how could you kiss that filth?" Blaise asked Malfoy with terror. He grabbed the blonde's arm, looking at him with concern.

"Sweetums?" Malfoy questioned, wrenching his arm away from Blaise's grasp.

"But of course. You shouldn't be going around kissing any girls, especially not a filthy mudblood like Granger," Blaise said. Malfoy raised his eyebrows at his darker friend, agreeing with the second half of what he'd said, but definitely not the first.

"Well, I don't exactly want to kiss her, but Nott made me sign a bloody contract. And why shouldn't I be kissing girls?" Malfoy asked. He regretted the question as soon as he asked it. Blaise returned to trying to grab hold of his arm again.

"Because you're my Slytherin Prince!" Blaise cooed. Malfoy pulled away and stormed up the stairs toward the boy's dormitory. Blaise cackled at his reaction.

"You're all mental! Completely mental!" Malfoy shouted before slamming the door behind him.

Up in his dorm room, Malfoy collapsed on his bed, fuming. How could Nott pick such a terrible thing for him to do? He had only agreed to such a stupid idea because he couldn't see the harm at first. Then Nott had told him he'd have to get Granger to kiss him! Why her? She was an ugly, know-it-all, bookish, annoying mudblood. Plus, Nott had been specific. He couldn't kiss her, she'd have to kiss him. How was he supposed to do that anyway? She hated him just as much as he hated her. He remembered their third year with a cringe, still able to feel the ghost of her fist on his face.

He rolled over angrily as Blaise entered the dormitory and flopped down on the bed adjacent to Malfoy's.

"So, I'll be waiting with some mouth wash and a toothbrush for when you're done," Blaise said with a grin Malfoy couldn't see because he was turned away. Malfoy chucked a pillow at him, which only caused him to laugh.

"So you're siding with Nott in this?" Malfoy asked harshly.

"I'm siding with humor. It'll be a laugh watching you flirt it up with Granger. Not that it'll probably work, anyway. But never fear, I'll be there waiting for you sweetums," Blaise said. Malfoy threw a glare over his shoulder.

"What do you mean it won't work? No witch can resist my charms, even a mudblood," Malfoy boasted. Blaise just snickered and began humming. Malfoy chucked another pillow at him; this time it connected with the other boy's head.

"Now shut up so I can sleep," Malfoy grumbled.


End file.
